Sunspot
Must See Episodes *Retreat Personality Roberto is an insecure, hot-tempered Brazilian boy. He has been known to fly off the handle over the most minor incidents, and often gets into fights with his fellow teammates (especially Berzerker). He loves the fact that, with his power, he's stronger than everyone else on the team - at least during the sunlight hours, when he's able to draw solar energy from the sun which he can be quite a show-off at times. Roberto was shown to be a perfectionist and an overachiever. Physical appearance Roberto is a young Brazilian boy with an athletic and lean frame. He has somewhat curly dark brown hair and brown eyes. Roberto usually wears a red shirt with cream colored accents, tan pants and brown shoes. When training, Roberto, like all the other New Recruits, wears the standard navy blue X-Men uniform with yellow gloves, belt, and boots. When Sunspot uses his powers, he assumes a dark radiated form devoid of light that is at its most prime state to absorb solar energy. In this form Roberto turns black and his eyes have a completely white corona. While Sunspot is in this form around his body black globes can be seen floating around him as well as a field that is either bright yellow, orange or white. Powers Ability to absorb solar energy, effectively allowing him to become a living solar panel and uses this form of energy absorption in a variety of ways. When Sunspot activates his power he assumes an all-black radiating form and can convert the solar energy into superhuman strength, heated air current thrusts for limited flight, and generate a bright orange fiery corona around his body. The heat Sunspot generates is not effected by the enviroment he's in as seen in the episode Retreat when he jumped into a river in his super-powered form and was unaffected by the water. Sunspot's powers work by channeling solar energy. In the absence of sunlight, he cannot activate his powers as seen in the episode Retreat when he needed to wait for a ray of sunlight to hit him before he could activate his super-powered form. However, once activated, he remained in his super-powered form, regardless of the abscence of sunlight, meaning Sunspot needs solar energy to activate his powers, but not to sustain them. Early Life Roberto da Costa came from a wealthy family in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. He was a very skilled soccer player with a promising future, until the day his mutant powers manifested. During a soccer game, he was taunted by a player on the opposing team and ended up beating the player down. He was shunned by everyone around him until he was offered by Charles Xavier to come and join his school. At some point, Roberto went to the Xavier Mansion as a member of the New Mutants, a younger generation of mutants who were to eventually help and possibly replace the X-Men. Season 2 Sunspot has the ability to draw solar energy from the sun, making him one of the most powerful members of the group. Often described as a teachers pet by the other new recruits, Sunspot was one of the new recruits who managed to stay with the Institute when mutants were revealed to the public. *'Growing Pains ' At the Institute, the New Mutants are putting on a display of their abilities. Sunspot was showing off to fellow New Mutant members, Jubilee and Magma. When he got their positive reaction, Sunspot continued by showing off his powers but then he suddenly crashed into Multiple which he made several dupiclates of himself, suprising Sunspot. *'Bada Bing Bada Boom' The X-Men are training out on some cliffs with the New Mutants. Kurt is playing the victim and Boom Boom is supposed to go down on a stretcher and save him. Magma along with the rest of the New Mutants were preparing the stretcher for Boom Boom. She rides down acting really careless and blasts apart the rocks that Kurt is 'trapped' under by creating a 'bomb' and she kicks him onto the stretcher. The stretcher starts up, but Kurt falls out. He ports back up, Tabitha starts rocking the stretcher and flinging "bombs". Logan yells down for them to cut it out, but the stretcher slams into the cliff wall. Kurt is knocked unconscious and falls. Scott blasts away the rocks below and Kurt falls into the ocean. Wolverine dives from the top of the cliff and saves him. Back at the Institute, Charles Xavier lectures Kurt and Tabitha about the indecent early that morning while Magma talks with Sunspot. Xavier puts Nightcrawler and Boom Boom both on restrictions for two weeks, which includes being grounded, no powers, and two training sessions with Logan daily. *'Fun & Games' At the start of the house party, Jamie is seen dancing with Jubilee while Rahne talks with Sam, and Roberto talks with Amara. *'African Storm' At the Institute, Beast is walking outside in more of the thick fog. He literally runs into Cannonball who's playing ball with the other New Mutants. Storm didn't show up for the training session they had scheduled, so Beast subs for her. He takes them indoors to play a game of no powers volleyball. As the are playing, Sunspot spikes a ball into Berzerker's face, who yells at him that he must have used his powers to hit it so hard. A fight breaks out and the Beast is thrown into the hallway on his face. * Mindbender Robert was seen outside along with the other new recruits, and X-men combing the ground for Jean Saturday morning went she disappeared. *'Retreat ' Roberto was one of the mutants that Beast chose to take along with him on his retreat to the Great Redwood Forest of California, along with Iceman, Spyke, Shadowcat and Wolfsbane, all of whom were students with less-than-exceptional grades in their nature science class. Season 3 *'Day of Recovery' Cyclops and Mystique are about to face off but they're interrupted by police sirens and suddenly police cars and helicopters are everywhere. Everyone scatters. The New Mutants are surrounded, but Berzerker blasts the cars and leads them off through the woods. Tabitha covers their escape by blowing up some trees. News clips are shown of the X-men identifying several of them by name. General public hysteria and fear are running rampant over mutants. The police and armed forces search for all mutants. The New Mutants come out of hiding as two policeman walk away, and follow Berzerker into the sewers where he says he knows of a better place for them to hide. In the sewers, the New Mutants run into a mutant named Caliban. He asks them who they are and what their business is in the sewers. Berzerker tells him that they're on the run from being hunted and that they're mutants like him. Caliban tells them that he already knew they were mutants, as he always knows. He tells them that they'll be safe here and they follow him. *'Mainstream' Xavier mentally wakes up all of the X-kids and calls the older kids into a meeting, while the younger once have breakfast. Season 4 He helped defeat Apocalypse and his Horsemen. Notes Appearances Other faces of Sunspot Uncanny-_Sunspot_.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) X-treme_x-men_-Sunspot.png|'X-Treme X-Men' Comic- (2001-2004) New_Exiles_-_SunSpot.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008) X-men_Legacy_-_Sunspot.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008) New_Mutants_-_Sunspot.png|'New Mutants' Comic (2009) Age_X-_Sunspot_.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) X-Men days of future Past.Sunspot.jpg|X-Men: Days of Future Past Film (2014) Category:Characters Category:X-Men Category:New Mutant Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters with Absorption Abilities Category:Characters with Super-Strength